fuuck_you_danfandomcom-20200214-history
About Fuuck You Dan wiki
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Why do we hate Dan Schnieder? Hi there! This is MasterT-Bo! A while back, I came up with an idea to make a wiki dedicated to fan hatred toward Dan Schneider! Another wikier and a good friend of mine named Purple255225:D, decided to make what started as a joke, into a reality. She also made me an administrator! I guess u could say, I'm the co creator, but Purple is the one who brought this to life! Some of you may be asking, why do u guys hate Dan Schiender so much? Well, as you may or may not Dan Schnieder is the creator of the tv show iCarly. It was yet another show in his line of tv shows he's produced for Nickelodeon. Including, Drake and Josh, The Amanda Show, Victorious, and Zoey 101. iCarly was very popular running for 5 years, and being one the the longest live action series, and running for over 100 episodes! iCarly's fans were very dedicated to the show. Over time, the fans began shipping the characters on iCarly, like many other fans do in other shows. The two most popular ships involved the main character Carly Shay, her neighbor Freddie Benson, and her best friend Sam Puckett. Those who paired Freddie with Carly shipped Creddie, while those who paired Freddie with Sam shipped Seddie. For all of you out there, I am a hardcore Seddie shipper, to the point of which I bleed purple! However that isn't the point. What I'm getting at is, as the ships grew and the episodes progressed, Dan decided to get in on the action! The fans began to really get into the ships, as they luved the idea of the characters being shipped with each other. However, so fans took this to an extreme, and thus started the infamous "Ship Wars" The second ship war resulted in the iCarly special, "iStart a Fan War." Here is where Dan first started entering the game, so to speak. Ever since then Dan, has used twitter to tweet of bits of info related to iCarly episodes, the cast and crew, and yes even the ships! He became infamous amongst the fanbase for fooling the fans who grew to love the ships. He became considered a troll, for tweeting info that would trick fans into believing that the tweet meant something that it really didn't. It got worse of time. He even implimented his brand of trolling into the show itself. You see, after the Seddie Arc ended, he just threw the ships around in an incoherent fashion, in which nothing went anywhere. The final straw came in the form of iGoodbye! No ship happened, and the fans (me included) were greatly pissed off. Dan made it look as if someone would get together, but they never did. No Seddie or Creddie. Just a really bad neutral ending. It's one thing to do neutral, but another to do it the way Dan did! That was the straw that broke the camel's back, and that's why this Wiki exist today. Seddiers like me hope that Seddie will continue in Sam and Cat. Will it? Only time will tell. Until then, all we can do is hate Dan Schneider, for being a troll towards the fans of the show he created. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.